Too Late
by DarkwolfKnight
Summary: Two years have passed since Elphaba's "melting". Elphaba wishes she could undo what she has done but she knows she can't. What happens if Elphaba gets a vision of Glinda dying? Will she be in time to save her true love's life? Read and find out.


**Ok, so I took down 'Too Late' and got a beta to check things over. I didn't like how my story was and that's why I took it down. It's still the same plot line...it just got a really good look over by my Beta Dr. Crazy Homeschooler. I want to thank her for taking time out to read this over and making sure everything is good. This is going to be a two parter and is going to be angtsy. It is set 2 years after Elphaba's 'melting'. This chapter is going to be about where Elphaba is at after the 2 years and how she isn't happy with her life and wants to be back with Glinda. Something happens magically in which Elphaba finds out something very shocking. She can't believe it really. And when she wakes up tomorrow she will learn something horrible and she hopes she can stop it before it happens. If you don't like Gelphie then I suggest you stop reading right now and go find another story that doesn't involve a love between two woman. I also don't own Wicked and never will. It belongs to Gregory Maguire and anybodys else. Lucky people. Anyways...read and enjoy.**

A strong gust of air ripped through an open, grassy field. The grass was pushed over with ease by blustering winds. The frigid air made a nearby fire lose its warmth and light.

Darkness had fallen after the fire had been effectively burned out; leaving whoever had started it truly left in the wilderness. There was a light curse at this prospect; then a mumble of whispered words. Suddenly, bright orange flames leapt to life again, bringing back what was lost in the darkness. Its glow revealed a crouching person who reached for some broken branches to keep the fire going. They didn't want to lose what little fire they had made. Green skin made an appearance as the person threw some of the branches into the always hungry flames. The flames got bigger and in turn more warmth spread outwards. The person sighed happily at this and released the black cloak that was tightly wrapped around them.

"Great job, Elphaba. You can't even keep a simple fire going for five minutes." The owner of the green hand—Elphaba—muttered to herself as she moved her hands over the flames to warm up some more. While doing that her brown eyes scanned her surroundings to see where Fiyero was going to turn up. Hopefully he would have found some food. That was his job today; while hers to get a fire going. The green witch sighed softly because she couldn't see anything—the light of a fire can only go so far. Elphaba cursed again at living a life of a runaway. She had faked her death in order to get away from the Witch Hunters that were after her two years ago. Now she never had a decent roof over her head; half of the time she was starving or cold, and if it rained Elphaba had no chance of escaping it. There was little coverage where they were staying right now. Fiyero tried to help her out as much as possible but it was hard for him because he was made of straw. He didn't get tired, never felt hunger, and his body didn't provide enough warmth to keep her warm at night.

The green witch sighed softly and dropped her hands away from the roaring flames. Lately, she has been wishing (though, if she admitted it to herself, she had been wishing since a couple days after Fiyero rescued her from certain death) that she could have done things differently, and she could have stayed with the one who she truly loves. Right now, she wished that she could be sliding into a comfy bed where her lover was all ready sleeping. She would wrap her arms around them while whispering her love to the sleeping person. She wished she could wake up in the morning and see those crystal blue eyes shimmering with love for her, or that golden hair getting hit with the morning light that made that person so gorgeous, even though they just gotten up.

"I screwed up," Elphaba whispered as she scuffed the ground, kicking up dirt in the process. She looked up to the stars. "I know that now. I just want to be with her. I just want to see her again!"

The raven haired beauty closed her eyes when she felt tears building up for what felt like the umpteenth time. It wasn't fair because of her irrational thinking that she won't be able to see her first and true love ever again.

Suddenly, Elphaba felt something snake around her waist and she felt very warm, especially in her heart. It felt like her heart stopped beating when she breathed in deeply and caught a whiff of Gilikin Rose. She only knew one person who wore that kind of perfume. The green witch swore she felt some of her dark locks be moved to the side and something warm yet soft hit the side of her neck. It felt like someone was planting a kiss there. Fiyero never did that at all; only her true love did because they knew how that would drive her crazy if done in a certain way. Then that voice started to speak into her ear. It is that same voice that haunts her dreams. Tears started rolling painfully down the green cheeks.

"Oh Elphie, I miss you so much." A _very _familiar voice said, "Even after two years the pain hasn't gone away, nor has my love for you, despite everything that has happened between us. I still love you. I hope you are happy in the Afterlife and one day I might be able see you again. I wish I could have told you that we have a daughter. I think it happened that night when I found you before Nessa died and you left in the morning with that note. Oh, Elphie, she is beautiful. She has your dark locks but my skin tone and her eyes those are the color of your green skin. It looks like your greenness came out in some way. In a way I'm sad that she didn't inherit your skin tone but I know you would think it a curse. I just wish you can see her. Maybe you do, just as you watch over me. I must go to bed now because tomorrow I have to speak in front of the Ozians again because it's the anniversary of your death. I don't want to but I must. Goodnight Elphie. I love you."

Elphaba's brown eyes snapped open when she didn't feel as warm as before. She whipped her body around to see if Glinda was truly behind her. Elphaba couldn't believe it when she saw no one around her. She stood up quickly and started to open her mouth to call out to the blonde, but another voice interrupted her.

"Elphaba, I'm back with some food for you." Fiyero called out as he stepped into the circle of light. The green witch suppressed a growl because the scarecrow interrupted her at doing something important. She turned back around to see Fiyero standing across from her with his arms filled with different kinds of fruit and nuts. He gave her a warm smile, which Elphaba returned; but the warmth didn't reach her eyes.

"I've been blessed with good luck today because I found so much. It's a feast for you." Fiyero said happily as he carefully made his way around the flames so he wouldn't get set on fire again. Elphaba discreetly wiped away the tears that had fallen while shifting her weight into bad light so Fiyero wouldn't see the marks that now marred her face due to the burning tears.

She really wasn't in the mood to talk now because of what happened to her just seconds before. When Fiyero got close to her and leaned in to kiss Elphaba on the cheek, she turned her head away all together. She wasn't even in the mood for a friendly kiss. Elphaba had established a little while ago to Fiyero that she wasn't in love with him, and told him that her heart belong to another. She explained that she was trying to use him to forget about the other person when Fiyero interjected and said, "It's Glinda, isn't it?"

The raven haired beauty was shocked at hearing him saying that. She had thought that she and Glinda were being discreet during Shiz, but obviously not enough. Fiyero chucked and reassured that her and Glinda's love for each other was well hidden. He'd just looked hard enough to notice the little things that passed between the two women all the time. After a long discussion the two knew that they could be friends.

Fiyero gave her a weird look but didn't say anything because he knew when Elphaba acts like this she doesn't want to talk about her feelings. Elphaba gave him a whisper of thanks when he handed her some food. She took it and made herself comfortable on the cold ground. Now she had to process the fact she actually had a daughter. Not even a daughter, but a child no less! She couldn't understand how that happened with Glinda. Elphaba started to nibble on a fruit while her eyes stared blankly into the flames. Why hadn't Glinda tried and contact her about this? The green witch mentally smacked herself on the head at that thought because Glinda didn't know shit after she had left her alone in bed. Elphaba wondered if the Good Witch ever knew where she was. Would Glinda have told her that she was bearing their child?

Elphaba sighed and felt a huge headache coming on after thinking so hard. There were so many 'what ifs' and different scenarios that could be played out with that little bit of information. Elphaba didn't eat much, much to the protest of Fiyero because he wanted her to get enough strength for the journey tomorrow. The green witch ignored him and said that she was going to get some rest. Fiyero wasn't happy because he knew something was bothering her, and she wasn't talking about it. She is just ignoring him again. He knew one day that Elphaba was going to crack because she always tried to ignore some of her feelings.

"Goodnight," Fiyero whispered as he tossed some branches into the fire. Elphaba grunted as she laid herself down on the ground and wrapped the cloak Glinda gave so long ago tighter around her body. The raven haired beauty closed her eyes and hoped that she could dream of her daughter with Glinda right next to her. Fiyero gave a deep sigh and watched over Elphaba until the sun rose up again to bring a new day.

**There you are...I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this two-parter. Read and review cause I would like to know what you think of it. So I will see you guys in the second part. Until then.**

**DWK**


End file.
